This invention relates to a kit for promoting social interaction. More particularly, this invention relates to a kit for use in stimulating conversation. This invention also relates to an associated method.
Mealtimes have always been central in promoting social cohesiveness among a broad spectrum of different cultures. In modern societies, however, the exchange of ideas and conversation during family meal time has been in decline. Distractions have multiplied, reducing the time that people spend with one another at the table. This is especially frustrating for those who prepare the meals and would like to see more time spent over the fruits of their labors.
Increasing demands of work, as well as the proliferation of entertainment activities, have detracted from people's ability and willingness to participate in social intercourse.